Has it Really Been 10 Years?
by taylorswiftrox
Summary: It's the gang's 10th high school reunion, but a change in plans makes for great "family" time. And now it's time to reminisce  even for a little while  on past loves and hook ups and, quite possibly, make the "family" grow even bigger than it already is.


**A/N: Wow, this story seems like it took forever to write. In the process of writing my original story, starting last February, ideas just never wanted to stop flowing into my head. About a month into writing, this came to me. The ideas for it have definitely changed and, though it's probably not the best work I've put out, it is, I think, the best work I have put out in a while. (Oh, and my 15****th**** story, by the way!) Please be kind and review!**

_It's hard to believe it's been  
>10 years!<br>Come and reminisce during a night of_

_Glamour and elegance_

_Point Place High_

_Class of 1978_

_July 16th  
>6:00pm until 12:00 midnight<em>

_Harbor Inn_

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

The glittery invitation, boasting vivid shades of green and yellow, reflected against the sherbet-colored sunset from its spot on the refrigerator. It was held up by a Cinderella magnet, something Jackie had acquired during her pregnancy with the twins. It wasn't her reunion, but she'd never been more excited to go to a party of any kind before, even though it was still evidence that she was growing up (no skin products and makeup in the world could change this invitation). Maybe it was because the Formans would be watching the babies and, for what seemed like the longest time, she would be free to do as she pleased, knowing Katie and Leo would be safe. Maybe it was the fact she'd finally get some alone time with Hyde. Maybe it was because the reunion was actually being held at a decent location.

Or, maybe it was because she could finally show up all of the old loser kids she was forced to sit with in class and say that Hyde _was _still around and he _wasn't _going to leave.

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_July 16__th__, 1988_

_5:25 PM_

_Location: Jackie and Hyde's House_

"Jackie, come on! We're going to be late!" Donna, fastening an earring, yelled up her friend's staircase.

"Donna, why do you even _try _putting in earrings to make yourself look better? Everyone there already knows what you look like." Jackie came down the stairs, carrying Katie on her hip. "And since you dyed your hair red again, no will notice a difference!"

Eric came up behind his wife, slipping his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Well, I think she looks beautiful."

"Uh!" Jackie groaned in frustration. "You're grown adults, can't you skip the PDA? It's disgusting!"

"Well, that's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?" said Eric.

"What do you mean?" Jackie played with her daughter's mound of dark brown girls on her head, ignoring Eric and Donna. "Isn't she just the cutest?"

"I think that's what he means," Donna started, walking into the kitchen with everyone following behind. "You talk about the twins so much and watch them like hawks. It's becoming disgusting the way you do it."

"What do you want me to do? Tell you guys I'm sorry I don't want my one and a half year olds getting hurt?" Jackie sighed, checking the clock. "We've got to go soon anyway. Did you drop Charlotte and Luke off already?"

"No freaking duh, Jackie. What'd you think? We left them at home?" Eric rolled his eyes.

"You guys _so_ can't keep calling that apartment a home," Jackie told them.

"Yeah, well-"

"Hey, Jacks?" Hyde called as he walked through the house, Leo coming at a run behind him. "Don't you think we should drop them off and get going?"

Jackie threw her free hand up in annoyance, sending Katie into hysterics for some reason. "Fine," she said walking to the screen door and opening the door defiantly. "Let's go already, if it's all a problem with you guys if we stay here and not arrive _fashionably late_."

Eric and Donna both opened their mouths to stay something, but neither could find the right words to say. Hyde just laughed and hoisted Leo up onto his arm, in the six years they'd been married, and the ten years since they started dating, he had learned to never mess with Jackie when she got angry.

When they'd discovered they were expecting twins, Hyde suggested to Jackie that they move into the Pinciottis' old home next to the Formans'. It turned out to be good for the young parents because now they always had their surrogate family there for them. And so today, after they had agreed, all of the kids would be spending the night at Grandpa Red and Grandma (or Granny, as the toddlers called her) Kitty's.

The group opened the door into the living room—it was as simple as that, no one even thought to knock or ring the door—and arrived in the midst of an unusually extremely calm room. Luke crawled around on the floor, pushing around some wooden toy, while Charlotte sat on the couch next to Red, reading _him _a picture book.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the seven year old squealed, throwing the book into Red's lap and running up to her parents. "You're back already?"

Eric, trying to pick her up and then realizing she was too big and he wasn't too strong, smiled at her. "No, we're just here for a little while and then we have to go."

"Look who's here!" Kitty announced, marching through the swinging kitchen door. In her arms she held four month old Nick—well, Nicholas Eric Kelso, to be exact. "Isn't he just the cutest?"

Jackie turned around to Hyde, an angry expression coming over her. Just as she was about to ask why Kitty was allowed to gawk over one of the kids, Hyde put a finger to her lips.

"She's the grandmother," he explained. "Not an over-obsessive mother."

"She was one once," Jackie said under her breath.

Brooke and Betsy—whose nose was dug deep into a book—entered the room, Brooke carrying an abundance of bags over her shoulder and in her arms.

"What book are you reading now, Betsy?" Red asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Little Woman," she answered, not lifting her head up as she fell into the pea-green couch.

"It's like 350 pages!" Kelso boasted for her. "And she started it, like, yesterday and she's already on page 100!"

Betsy put her hand up in the air. "No, Dad," she groaned. "It's 480 pages and I started it this morning and," she paused to flip the page, "I'm on page 226."

"Isn't she just a great little reader?" Brooke laughed and looked around the room for someone who agreed with her.

"There's no way she can read like that," said Hyde, stepping over a crawling Luke and setting Leo down on a blanket on the floor. "I mean, she's only nine."

"Hey!" Betsy yelled lifting her head up for a second, but that was all she offered and quickly went back to her book.

"Wait," Red looked up from the book Charlotte had once again begun reading and scanned the room. "Aren't we one dumbass short?"

Donna, Jackie, and Brooke all rolled their eyes, but didn't do anything further. They'd grown used to all of Red's ass related comments and hardly cared that their young children were present to hear him. Now cursing—that was where they crossed the line.

"Fezzie is coming soon," Kelso replied, hopping over the back of the couch and plopping down next to Charlotte.

"Michael, please," Kitty sighed. "All of you already ruined the couch in the basement; I don't need another tattered one in my house!"

"Oh, Mrs. Forman, don't forget you have to feed the baby right before he goes to bed," Brooke told Kitty.

"Can we stop calling him 'the baby'?" Betsy complained. "He has a name you know."

Brooke ignored her daughter and turned back to Kitty. "And if he starts to cry I have some of his favorite toys in the diaper bag."

"Don't worry," Kitty soothed. "He'll be fine."

Smiling, Brooke continued; she wasn't too convinced. "And if you need to reach me, the hotel number is on the—"

"Please," plead Kitty. She raised her voice, "I'm a nurse, I have two kids, not to mention four other ones I nearly raised, and five grandchildren. I think I know how to take care of a baby!" Kitty threw her hands up and looked around the crowded living room, hurrying to the corner bar. "I think I need a drink!"

Donna smiled and turned to Eric who seemed to almost be falling asleep as he leaned against the door. "Ugh, Eric? I need to tell you something?"

"Can it wait until later?" asked Eric, his eyes still closed. "It's going to be a long night anyway."

At that precise moment, the kitchen door swung open again and Fez flew in, his hair all askew. "Sorry we're late," he said, his thick accident overpowering his voice.

"Can't you at least look decent if you're going to be late?" Jackie questioned. "I mean, there are lots of little kids in this room, you know?"

"We weren't doing _that_," Fez insisted. "I had to run hear from the apartment, my car broke down."

Hyde raised his eyes. "Man, where's the wife?"

Fez smiled, thinking for a second about his wife June, a childhood friend from his country back home. "I had to leave her home so I could get here fast enough."

"I hear you, man," Eric placed a hand on his friend's back. "Even Donna took forever to get ready."

"Hey!" Jackie interjected for her, taking offense to herself.

"Besides, she wants a night to herself," Fez announced

Donna jumped into the conversation. "What are we going to do now? We don't have another car to bring us to the reunion."

"Can't we take the Cruiser?" Jackie looked to Eric for reassurance, a strange move for her.

Eric shook his head, finally coming awake. "No, it ran out of gas just as we pulled up to Hyde and Jackie's?"

"What about the El Camino?" Kelso gave his thought.

"It's not big enough to bring everyone," Hyde told them. "Neither is Kelso's car."

"Well, I guess you can't take the Toyota either." Red shook his head, he couldn't wait to get everyone out of there.

"We got it junked last week anyway, remember?" said Kitty. "The kids were going to bring us to get another good car tomorrow.  
>"Losing your memory already, Red?" Hyde laughed. "Hey, what about the Corvette?"<p>

Red's face fell blank. In all seriousness, he said, "No one, _no one, _touches the Corvette but me. Understood?"

The room turned into a mob of grumbles, nods, and a few "yeses."

"I guess we're not going then," Donna sighed, somewhat with relief, like she didn't want to go in the first place.  
>"We can have our own reunion of our own then, won't we?" Hyde looked around the room, seeing if anyone else agreed with his cheerful mood. "Who needs to see all of our old enemies—aka girlfriends—anyway? We can just talk about how much we hated them right here and now."<p>

From the kitchen, a buzzer went off, and Kitty quickly placed Nick in Kelso's arms and hurried off to the kitchen. She poked her head back into the living room a few minutes later to say, "Who's ready for dinner?"

_**~~~ . . . ~~~**_

"Come on, Charlotte," Donna begged her daughter. "At least try _some _of your vegetables."

"Yeah, you don't want to turn into a Pam Macy and not eat anything," Eric laughed as he leaned across the table.

"Who's Pam Macy?" Brooke requested to know before Charlotte had a chance to ask herself.

"Ugh… who wants to answer that one?" Eric asked, looking around the long dining room table. His eyes set on Kelso who sank deeper and deeper into his seat every second as his eyes nervously darted around the room.

Jackie, sensing an opportunity to make fun of Kelso, jumped to the occasion. "I think Michael should, since he's the one who dated her."

Donna laughed, remembering exactly who the person was, what she was like, what Kelso was like when they were together. "I wouldn't call it dating."

"It's more like shacking up," Fez snickered.

Kitty threw her hand to her forehead. "Please, guys, there are children present!"

Betsy lifted her head out of the book she had brought to the table. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"Betsy, you just turned nine," critiqued Brooke.

The girl crossed her arms and huffed. "I still know that it means they slept together."

"Betsy!" her mother screamed.

The twins and Luke, who sat tall and proud in their highchairs, pounded hard on their trays, breaking into fits of laughter.

Brooke, getting more interested as the conversation started unfolding, smiled nervously. "Tell me more about this Pam Macy."

Kelso grinned wickedly. "I can't there are children here."

"Now who's ready for dessert?" Kitty came into the room carrying two pumpkin pies in her hands, each topped off by a swirl of whipped cream.

"Me!" yelled Charlotte, nearly grabbing one of the pies out of her grandmother's hand.

Hyde shook his head jokingly. "But we don't want you turning into Big Rhonda either."

"Who?" Brooke nearly spit water across the room at the sound of the name.

"Ah, my Rhonda," Fez said in a reminiscing tone.

"Come on, you're married now," Kelso uttered, later adding, "And _I'm _not."

"Huh, I almost forgot about that," disclosed Red. "When _are _you guys going to get hitched?"

Brooke looked to Kelso and did nothing else but shrug, somewhere deep inside of her she probably knew that their might never come a day when she and Kelso would finally wed.

"All right, know stop that," Kitty ordered. "Can't we have a nice family dinner where we just talk about the family?"

"Well, it looks the younger part of the family is falling asleep," Jackie pointed out, starting to un-strap the twins out of the high chairs. She turned to her friend as she lifted the sleeping twin, Katie, out. "Donna, aren't you going to come with me?"

For what felt like the hundredth time that night, Donna rolled her eyes, but she still cooperated with her friend, taking Luke out, but she turned to Eric before she did so.

"When I get back," she started. "We need to talk."

"Ooh, Eric's in the doghouse now," Fez teased like a tiny school girl once he _thought _they were out of earshot.

"Daddy's in trouble," Charlotte pointed at him with a laugh.

The girls, entering the living room, didn't say much to each other, only a few awkward stares.

"Did you tell him yet?" Jackie asked, lying Katie, who had, by now, already fallen asleep into a Pack 'N Play in the opposite corner from the bar.

"Weren't you just at dinner?" Donna put Luke in with his surrogate cousin. "Did Eric look like he was going to pass out any second?"

"Really, Donna," Jackie put her hand on her hip, exaggerating her words like she did as a teen. "You need to tell him soon, you know I can't keep a secret for very long."

"Then I made the wrong choice on who to tell first," complained Donna.

"Like you _had _a choice," Jackie reminded her. "Don't you remember I was there when—

"

Donna leaped to cover her friend's mouth. "Forget it, okay?" Not letting Jackie answer, Donna stepped forward to the playpen.

"You know, they just look adorable like that," Jackie commented as the toddlers snuggled up to each other.

Now, the rest of the family started coming in, Hyde and Eric coming over to stand next to their wives. "Jacks," Hyde started. "Our kids really are cute."

Eric spoke up next. "Um, that's not Leo… its Luke."

Kitty's awkward laugh broke the short silence that had broken out. With Red adding, "Hey, maybe they'll grow up and get married."

The room filled with laughter and the whole family broke out into smiles. When the room was finally quiet enough, except for Charlotte bragging about her Student of the Month status, Donna finally took the opportunity to talk. "You know, Eric," she said, pulling Eric into the quietness that was the den. "Wouldn't it be great if we added another cutie to the family?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Eric. "I think it would be funny if Luke and Katie actually did get married."

"Forget about _that_," Donna was clearly getting angry, but she softened herself up, wrapping her arms around Eric. "I'm asking if you think it would be okay if we had another baby."

Speechless, Eric choked up. "You..." he pointed at Donna, as if she didn't know who she was. "You… no way, you're not… you can't be."

Donna grinned, half elated, half nervous about what Eric would say. "Yeah, I'm pregnant… again."

The loudness of the room next door filled into the den as everyone poured into the room, surrounding a dumbfounded Eric and an anxious Donna.

"So, uh, congrats, man… again," Hyde patted Eric on the back, a dirty look on his face.

"Finally!" exclaimed Jackie with glee. I didn't know if I was going to keep that a secret any longer."

"Another bun in the oven," Kelso chuckled. "And when did _that _happen?"

"How did you guys have time to make a new one?" Fez asked jokingly.

"Another grandchild!" Kitty declared, as excited as only a grandmother can be. "Isn't this just wonderful, Red?"

"Yeah, totally," Red grumbled, even though a spark in his eye indicated that he was excited also for the new addition.

"Uh, guys? Where'd Eric go?" Fez looked around at the group of friends, even Donna didn't know where he went until….

"Daddy!" Charlotte screamed. The family ran back into the living room, the sight of Eric faint on the floor erupting even more laughter.

Red was the only one with a comment: "I guess the dumbass took it well."


End file.
